<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Satellite by yayayaYano</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25237498">Satellite</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yayayaYano/pseuds/yayayaYano'>yayayaYano</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic Fluff, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Mpreg, Summer Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:42:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,046</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25237498</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yayayaYano/pseuds/yayayaYano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>at the sweet age of 17, pregnant and happy, he laid back into the warmth of his mate</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Hongjoong/Song Mingi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Satellite</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i kid you fucking not, the title is a nickelback song</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hongjoong's eyes flickered over to where Seonghwa was sitting in a flimsy camping chair, staring into the pretty orange, red, and yellow flames of their dancing fire. He turned his head to look at Mingi, whose face was peaceful and stress-free, as he and his lanky body occupied a way-too-small seat. "So..."</p><p>He watches as Seonghwa turns to look at him, eyes reflecting the light of fire. Out of his peripheral vision he sees Mingi's head lift up and suddenly smells his patchouli scent more strongly.</p><p>"What time is it?" He whispers, voice getting hoarse from the silence previously ensuing. His best friend looks at his watch and licks his lips. "1:47." His voice cracked on the last syllable.</p><p>Looking back down, Hongjoong senses how tired Seonghwa is and opens his mouth to tell him to go to sleep. "Okay, okay," he stood up, ran a hand through his styled black hair, then gave a soft smile. "Mingi, make sure you two come in at some point." Seonghwa requested, briefly laying a hand on the top of Hongjoong's head as a pat.</p><p>"The shower should start around 2:02. Don't miss it for me." And then he was walking back to his own small cabin, vetiver scent still slightly hanging loose in the air surrounding the campfire.</p><p>He turned his head back to watch Mingi. "How are you feeling?" Mingi asked, gaze dropping down to Hongjoong's slightly round stomach then reconnecting with his upturned eyes.</p><p>Hongjoong shifted in his seat as his hands came to rest on his baby bump. "Regrettably, a bit tired." He chuckled.</p><p>Mingi's eyes lingered a bit as he stared at his omega, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth before he tore his gaze away and stood up.</p><p>"Aaah, feels good to stand up." He stretched, eyes clenching shut cutely. Sometimes he seemed more fluffy than an omega. Hongjoong looked back into the fire and let his mind wander back a mere 4 months ago, the night where he surely became pregnant.</p><p>Their immature minds hadn't thought to use a condom during one of the few nights the omega had been ovulating. It wasn’t surprising that neither could hold back, the love between them overbearing safe sex.</p><p>The suspicions of pregnancy had been true when not 7 weeks later, the nausea began. Then came the doctor's visit a short week after he had taken a pregnancy test, where their pup's health was confirmed okay.</p><p>Even now with a pup on the way, Hongjoong wouldn’t want to take back that night. They were going to raise their child.</p><p>Mingi’s hands landed on his shoulders and gave them a small massage, both looking up into the sky as their scents mingled and created a homely atmosphere. “What time is it now?” Mingi whispered, fingers rubbing the spot below Hongjoong’s ear.</p><p>“2:01. Almost time.” He answered. Leaning down, his mate buried his nose into the omega’s hair. Suddenly, Mingi was pulling his chair back, his own ass hitting the ground as he sat, as a frightened sound erupted from Hongjoong’s mouth. He held on to the arms of the chair as Mingi tilted him back.</p><p>“What are you doing?” He asked, to which he got no reply. Eventually his alpha allowed the chair to hit the ground as he cradled Hongjoong into his lap. “Shh,” Mingi put a finger to his lips, eyes gazing down into his mate’s own.</p><p>Hongjoong looked up at the sky and watched for signs of the meteor shower. “Look,” He pointed up and smiled as small streaks of light flashed through the sky.</p><p>The omega shifted to sit up a little more, apologizing quickly when his hand accidentally crushed his alpha’s crotch. Mingi smiled at him as his fingers once again pressed idly into Hongjoong’s neck.</p><p>His hands found their way to his swollen stomach as the two watched with heavy eyes the meteorites as they crossed the sky. “Mingi,” he started, briefly swallowing before he continued.</p><p>“I know it’s a little bit early but...” the alpha looked back down at him and made sure his scent was calming enough to soothe his likely emotional mate.</p><p>“But.. do you have any ideas? For a... a name?”</p><p>His alpha lifted Hongjoong to sit properly into his lap and gave him a kiss on the neck. “I’m not sure.” He breathed. Hongjoong’s eyebrows furrowed a little, lost in though he was.</p><p>Mingi’s teeth tugged on his earlobe. “I don’t have any... Does that make me a bad mother?” The omega admitted, fighting back some tears as his mate cupped his pregnant stomach.</p><p>He looked at the sky again through his wet eyelashes, wanting to cry even more. “No,” Mingi whispered, the pads of his thumbs rubbing small circles on Hongjoong’s skin. “No, it doesn’t.”</p><p>“You’re going to be the best mother. And we’ll know a name by the time our little pup is born into this world and sitting in your arms.”</p><p>Hongjoong couldn’t help but cry even more at that, circling to face his alpha and wrapping his arms around his neck. “I don’t deserve you,” he cried, sniffling as Mingi let him wet his shirt with tears.</p><p>“Yes you do.” The other laughed, threading a hand into the back of the other’s soft hair. “You deserve the whole world, Hongjoong. You’ll be an amazing mother with our pretty little pup. Don’t doubt that.”</p><p>Hongjoong’s heart hammered against his chest and his stomach flipped a little at the words of the younger. “Thank you...” he said, letting Mingi wipe at his tears.</p><p>“I love you, you know?” He laughed weakly, eyes scrunching as he felt utterly engulfed by Mingi’s pretty patchouli pheromones.</p><p>Mingi pulled him into a small kiss, softly rubbing at his cheekbones before pulling away not before playfully sucking at his bottom lip. “Not as much as I love you, though.” He grinned.</p><p>The omega grinned back, laying a hand on Mingi’s chest and pushing him to lay down in the grass. “Thank you for being out here with me.” Mingi said, throwing a leg over the smaller and cuddling him into his chest.</p><p>“Always.” Hongjoong giggled, casting his eyes back up to the dim sky, still shining with the light of the stars.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>